


Pair on Air

by DejaRoo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaRoo/pseuds/DejaRoo
Summary: Jonghyun is the producer and on-air talent for the university's late night broadcast Blue Night. Every semester the veteran DJ's will train the newbies. This Semester Jonghyun is paired with a senior that has zero experience, everyone seems to think that they'll be a great on-air pair, but he isn't too sure yet.





	Pair on Air

Jonghyun tried to be as silent as possible as he slipped into the meeting for the university’s radio station 15 minutes late. He settled himself into an empty desk in the back row just as the chief of the station, Jinyoung, finished going over the goals of the semester. He smiled at the assistant chief and one of his good friends, Jieun, who had watched him sneak in with a knowing smile on her face.

They talked about a few changes to the rules this semester before getting to the reason everyone was here; the newbies. Each semester the station would hold auditions for new DJs to join. If they made it through the audition, they would then be paired up with a veteran DJ to learn from. Jonghyun loved showing new DJs the ropes but since his show was late at night, it was hard to find someone willing to be paired up with him. 

“We’ve made a packet of all the new DJs’ bios. Take a look through it and pick out three candidates for your shows. We can’t guarantee that you’ll be paired with one of your choices but we’ll do our best to pair up DJs we think would do well together.” Jinyoung and Jieun stood and started passing out the packets. The packet looked thick this semester which meant that the audition process had a good turn out. 

Jonghyun immediately started flipping through the packet. He hadn’t been able to find someone willing to train with him last semester, so he was hoping this time things would be different. His show started at midnight which meant that not only the station but the entire campus was dead. Jonghyun loved his show and wouldn’t change his time slot, but even he had to admit that it got a little lonely being the only one there. 

The first page was a sports DJ that Jonghyun quickly flipped past. The second page was a freshman dance major that seemed interesting. His ideal radio show would focus on the tempos of songs, the setlist would slowly pick up in tempo before mellowing out again. He loved the concept and wrote the boy’s name down on his list. 

“You were late again today. Did you sleep past your alarm?” Jieun asked as she pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. 

Jonghyun sighed and looked up from his list. “No, I didn’t plan on falling asleep so I didn’t bother setting an alarm. I was looking through Spotify for some new artist and must have dozed off.” 

“You should really try to get a handle on your sleeping patterns.” Jonghyun tried not to roll his eyes, he knew Jieun meant well but it was something out of his control. He hated talking about his insomnia because he felt like no one really understood how it worked. Jieun could tell that she had touched a topic that he didn’t want to talk about and moved on. “I have someone in mind for you, flip to the fifth page.” 

Jonghyun flipped a few more pages and looked over the DJ’s bio. Jieun tucked her hair behind her ear and moved behind him to read over his shoulder. 

> Name: Lee Jinki
> 
> Handle: Onew
> 
> Grade Level: Senior
> 
> On Air Experience: Zero

“Zero experience and a senior is not a combination we see a lot. Why did he audition?” Jonghyun thought aloud as he continued to read through the bio. When asked what his ideal show would be, his answer made Jonghyun giggle.  _A Mukbang! But that probably won’t happen, can’t be eating messy food around expensive equipment. I’d spill something for sure._

“So, when do you want to do your first demo together?” 

“Demo? I haven’t even finished going through the packet yet.”

Jieun smiled knowingly. “Trust me Oppa, I knew he was meant for Blue Night as soon as he opened his mouth. His handle fits him very well and his voice was made for late night radio.” Jonghyun opened his mouth to protest but Jieun beat him to it. “Yes, I even double checked and asked how he felt about being on so late at night and he said he was okay with it. In fact, he mentioned being a fan of our late night broadcasting.” 

Jonghyun blushed at that, his show was the station’s only late night broadcasting. “What if our personalities don’t mix?”

“That’s why we do the demos. The two of you will come into the station to record an hour-long show in studio B. It won’t be live but it will give you two an idea of how you would pair during a real show.” Jieun gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Come on, just do a demo with him and if it doesn’t work out we can pair you with someone else.” 

Jonghyun glanced at the DJ’s bio again. “Okay, I’ll do the demo.”

Jieun clapped her hands together. “Great, because we were going to pair the two of you together regardless.”

“Yah!” Jonghyun complained but was waved off. 

“I’ll send you both an email with each other’s contact information. It’s then up to the two of you to set up a time to do a demo. Since you already have a key to the station it shouldn’t be a problem.” Jieun patted Jonghyun on the shoulder,  “I think he’ll be a great addition to Blue Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea for a longer story that I have planned out. I can't promise to update this a lot but I do hope to come back to this soon.


End file.
